


take a minute

by pokeball



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeball/pseuds/pokeball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe letting Hyungwon drink so much wasn't such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a minute

Maybe letting Hyungwon drink so much wasn't such a good idea, but Hoseok genuinely thought there would be no harm. They were drinking at home watching youtube videos; he couldn't think of a safer way to consume a lot of alcohol. And he really did need to drink, having just gone through a pretty bad break up.

Hyungwon seemed like he needed it too; he'd been behaving strangely for quite a while now. He and Hyungwon have been friends for over three years, and they are very close. Recently, though, Hyungwon had become much more withdrawn around Hoseok. He refused to tell Hoseok what was wrong. "I'm just tired," he said each time Hoseok asked about it.

Hoseok worried it might have been about him. It did start around the time when he told Hyungwon he was dating a guy. He'd only dated women until now but he didn't think it was that big of a deal, he'd never have thought Hyungwon the type to be homophobic. Hyungwon seemed very surprised though. He assured Hoseok he didn't mind at all but something in his behavior changed after that. It's been bothering Hoseok a lot.

Well, at least now Hyungwon definitely isn't acting distant. He's resting his head on Hoseok's shoulder and giggling as he talks about some customer he's had at the store he works at. The story isn't all that funny and though Hoseok isn't exactly sober either, he can tell Hyungwon is more drunk than him.

The youtube auto play has somehow led them to old Backstreet Boys music videos and Hyungwon stops the story before the supposed punchline—if there was one to begin with—to giggle about their outfits instead. He's cute like this, really, and Hoseok is torn between fondness, amusement and concern.

"Maybe we should go to sleep, huh?"

Hyungwon blinks at him then shakes his head determinedly. "No, you still haven't told me why you broke up with—that guy."

Hoseok sighs. He doesn't feel like talking about it at all, but it's Hyungwon. Hyungwon is his best friend and they're finally talking normally like they used to and Hoseok wants to keep it that way.

"It hasn't been going well between us for a while now." He shrugs. "I'm over it, I just wish we hadn't said all those nasty things to each other."

Hyungwon is silent for a moment, his fingers wandering up and down Hoseok's forearm mindlessly, his eyes fixed on the screen. Hoseok glances at him, wondering if Hyungwon is about to fall asleep on him. He seems very much awake though, a frown painted on his face.

"You should've dated me instead."

The words make Hoseok still in surprise at first, but it only takes him a second to realize Hyungwon can't possibly mean it. He snorts and ruffles Hyungwon's hair.

"Very funny." He moves away and slides off the bed. "I'm going to bring you some water. Then we sleep, understood?"

There's no response but Hoseok doesn't wait for one, leaving for the kitchen immediately. He doesn't let it show, but Hyungwon's joke irritated him a little. Hyungwon never showed any interest in guys. Hoseok knows he dated some girl in high school though, and as far as he can tell, Hyungwon prefers girls. They talk about them sometimes, saying they find this or that one pretty. They've never once talked about boys. Hoseok was nervous when he told Hyungwon he'd decided to try dating a guy. And then Hyungwon started distancing himself from him. Now he makes stupid jokes like this.

Thing is, Hoseok knows Hyungwon is a kind, considerate person. It's not like him to disregard other people's feelings. Is he homophobic after all?

When Hoseok hands him the water and tells him to drink it, Hyungwon obeys. But once he's done, the glass put away on the nightstand, he looks at Hoseok with a pout.

"I was serious, you know. You should've…" he pauses, drops his eyes as he grasps Hoseok's arm. "We get along well. Am I not… not good enough..." he trails off, fingers curling on the material of Hoseok's hoodie. Hoseok stares at him, surprised, confused, trying to sort out his thoughts over the thumping of his heartbeat. Is Hyungwon playing with him, or…

It's not like he's never thought about it. He’d have never acted on it, Hyungwon is friend and Hoseok values their friendship too much for sexual attraction to get in the way of it. But Hyungwon is undeniably pretty, and very much his type, and—well, he'd be lying if he said the thought had never crossed his mind.

"Stop joking like that," he says, trying his best to keep a playful tone, "or I'm going to kiss you."

He's fully expecting Hyungwon to laugh and shove him away but instead he leans in closer, raising his eyebrows, giving him an expectant look. "Then do it."

"You brat," Hoseok snorts, pushing Hyungwon down to the bed just to show him he's not joking. To his surprise, Hyungwon doesn't resist at all, doesn't struggle to get away. Does he really want to… "I'm serious."

"Please," Hyungwon says softly then looks away, as if embarrassed. It's all the answer Hoseok needs.

It's like all reason flies out of his head—all he can focus is the curve of Hyungwon's lips, how full they are and just how good they would feel against his own. Before he knows it, he's leaning down and pressing their mouths together.

It's awkward at first. Hyungwon goes completely still and Hoseok is sure he's going to push him away in a moment so he breaks the kiss. But then Hyungwon lets out a tiny moan and pulls him back in, and then they're really kissing, lips parting, tongues meeting, hot and wet. It's a bit clumsy—no wonder seeing they're both drunk—but it still feels good, better than Hoseok thought it would. And fuck, he's kissing Hyungwon, and the mere idea is both so hot and so goddamn reckless, but all he can think about is that he wants more.

"Hyung," Hyungwon breathes when they pull apart. His eyes are glazed over with arousal, his lips swollen, and Hoseok can hear the need in his voice and he's so fucking confused—how long has Hyungwon wanted this?—and so turned on because Hyungwon looks gorgeous like this and it makes Hoseok want to completely wreck him—

He kisses Hyungwon again, hard, and it's amazing, that Hyungwon just lets him, easily parts his lips for his tongue, kisses back like it's all he ever wants to do. He feels Hyungwon's hands on his back, pushing the hoodie up; the need for more contact hits him hard.

Hyungwon moans into the kiss, and the sound is so enticing, he wants to hear it more. His lips move to Hyungwon's ear, then his neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses. He hears Hyungwon's quickened breath, feels the pressure of his fingers digging into his forearms. He bites the junction of his neck and shoulder and Hyungwon gasps, jerking beneath him.

"Sorry," he mumbles, kissing the bothered skin. After being with one person for more than a few months it's easy to forget not everyone likes the same things.

"N-no. I was just surprised."

Hoseok looks up at Hyungwon with a smile; he returns it, if a little sheepishly.

"I liked it," he assures again then laughs a bit and as cute as it is, it reminds Hoseok that Hyungwon is still very much drunk, and he's his best friend, and they really shouldn't be doing this. At least, not right now.

He leans down to give Hyungwon a light peck. "We should sleep."

Hyungwon immediately frowns. "But, hyung—"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

Hyungwon looks away. "Tomorrow I won't be able to say anything," he replies. He sounds resigned, and the sad glint in his eyes catches Hoseok's attention. Could that have anything to do with the way Hyungwon has been acting recently?

"Say what?"

Hyungwon is chewing on his lip, obviously reluctant to answer. Maybe that's for the best; they should talk about it when they're sober. But as he makes a move to get up, planning to pull Hyungwon off his bed and drag him to his room, Hyungwon grasps his wrist.

"I like you," he says, not meeting his eyes. "I have… for a long time."

That catches Hoseok off guard. He suspected Hyungwon might be having doubts about his sexuality or that he wants to try new things, not this. How could he not notice? He isn't that oblivious, he usually can tell people are attracted to him. Has Hyungwon been that good at hiding it?

"Why haven't you said anything?" He knows the question is stupid but—

"I thought you were straight. I only found out you weren't when you were already dating someone."

Hyungwon sounds hurt and scared, his voice quiet, shaky. Hoseok hates that; it makes his heart clench painfully. He suddenly feels far less drunk, the shock allowing him to think more clearly. Hyungwon likes him. It’s hard for him to wrap his head around it but it doesn’t seem like it’s a joke. Out of all people, Hyungwon likes him, and… Hoseok definitely doesn’t want to hurt him. But what can he say?

He shifts closer to Hyungwon and gently cups his cheek.

"I'm not dating anyone now. And.. I may not love you that way but," he pauses, weighing his words, "I know it can happen... probably very easily." He gives a short laugh. "I just… never allowed it to. Maybe I just never thought about it enough. Maybe I..." He falls silent, studying Hyungwon's face, his long eyelashes, straight nose, full lips. He loves Hyungwon, of course he does. He finds him attractive as well. Maybe there's no special kind of love that he still needs to realize, maybe things are just this simple.

_I thought you and Hyungwon-hyung were together_ , he remembers Changkyun saying, awkwardness mixing with curiosity as he glanced at Hoseok questioningly. _You just get that look in your eyes. When you look at him, you know. Like you love him, or something._

"Maybe I already do," he finishes and smiles at Hyungwon when he glances up at him in surprise.

"Hyung… you’re not making any sense," Hyungwon responds slowly, but the corners of his lips curl up.

"I sure am, you're just too drunk."

Hyungwon huffs, but he's still smiling as he drops his eyes shyly. He leans in a bit closer; Hoseok can feel his warm breath on his face. Hyungwon doesn't need to say it for him to know that he wants another kiss.

So he kisses him. It's sweet, and Hyungwon's lips feel so very soft against his.

He thinks he can get used to that feeling.

 


End file.
